And Then There Were Two
by Taylormade625
Summary: Jenny Sims is about to find out what happens when you fall in love with the enemy, and back in love with a friend.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

I DO NOT OWN THE COVENANT!! IF I DID, I WOULD NOT BE SITTING HERE AND WRITING THIS STORY. I ONLY OWN CHARACTERS THAT YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE. THIS WILL BE THE ONLY TIME THAT I POST THIS SO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE PISSY COMMENTS ABOUT NOT SEEING IT ANYWHERE ELSE.

Thank you:]

_I'd like to dedicate this story to my cousin, Joel, who recently passed away from cancer. It took his death for me to realize that life is too short to pass by (I totally screwed that up). I will finish a story him. I miss you, Joel!!_

* * *

Name: Jennifer Abigail Sims

Age: 16

Hair: Reddish brown, curly but she straightens it all the time

Eyes: Dark Brown

Height: 5'3

* * *

I was in the backseat of a black Hummer with Caleb Danvers and Pogue Parry, two thirds of my brothers' best friends, with my brother Tyler driving the gas guzzler. The 'missing link' a.k.a. Reid Garwin didn't show up for a ride to the annual senior party at the Dell's.

"I can't believe you guys are dragging me to the Hell's!" I groaned. The last time I was the Dell's, I was 13 and the boys were 14. Reid had thought it would be funny to push me off of the cliffs just to see if he could use his power to make me levitate. Little old me, in my pigtails, was minding my own business by listening to my iPod when the dummy actually pushed me! Luckily, I caught the edge and managed to climb back up. Ever since then, the Dell's has been known as the Hell's.

"You didn't have to come, Jenny," Tyler said. "You could have stayed at the dorms." He looked at me from the rearview mirror and grinned.

"Well maybe I would have _if_ I had a roommate!" I snapped. Because my best friends and brother were the "Sons of Ipswich", every girl (even some guys) wanted to room with me so they could brush arms with Ipswich elite. It caused a huge ruckus so the provost assigned me to a single person room for the rest of my high school career, stupid sons. But I couldn't blame them. Caleb is a sweetheart, we dated from January to mid-July, but the others don't know that. Pogue is the tough son and I was the closest to him. Tyler is pretty fun and serious. He's quite brilliant but when he gets around Reid, he puts on dumb act and worships the ground he walks on. And last but not least, Reid. Reid isn't that bad (except for when he's pushing people off of cliffs). Between the summer of 9th and 10th grade for them, he gained a reputation as a player. So not true (he can barely ask a girl out without messing up a pickup line). He got upset about it at first, then he got cocky and said if that's what people believe, then they can go screw themselves. Unfortunately, Kyra Snider got him into bed and 'confirmed' that he was a player, a precursor for the everlasting war between the guys and Aaron Abbott.

"It's not our fault everyone wanted to room with you" Pogue joked, nudging me in the shoulder.

"Just like it wasn't your fault my locker got jammed with phone numbers for you guys in 8th grade? Yeah, sooo not your fault Parry."

"Hey now, don't hate us cause we're just so lovable."

"No you guys are just so "screwable"."

"Hey!! Older brother driving here! " Tyler said, looking horrified.

"Kyra's words, not mine," I assured him. "Caleb? Earth to Caleb?" I waved my hand in front of his face but still nothing. Then, I got an idea. I whispered my plan into Pogue's ear, he nodded. He took my phone and opened my text messages and started shouting.

"WHY IS REID TEXTING YOU?"

"Would you calm down it's nothing!" I tried to get him to lower his voice.

"'MEET ME BEHIND THE CAFETERIA AFTER SCHOOL' IS NOT 'NOTHING!'" He finished.

"WHAT!" Tyler and Caleb shouted at the same time. Tyler slammed on the bakes and grabbed my phone as Pogue and I busted out laughing.

"It's a joke! Caleb was in trance or something," I held up my hands in surrender. "It was a joke, I swear on my heart. It was only a joke." I looked at Pogue and we just started laughing all over again. We arrived at the Dell's a few minutes later, Pogue and I still in hysterics but slowly winding down.

We walked to the cliffs and waited for Reid to show up. When he did show up, he muttered something about prior engagements and winked at me, causing Tyler to grimace and tell him to stay 10 feet away from me at all times.

"Huh? All I did was wink." He said looking confused.

"Leave it alone, man. Don't worry about it." Pogue said grinning which made me giggle a bit. One by one the boy's jumped off of the cliffs, leaving me alone with Caleb. _Damn._

"That wasn't funny Jennifer. That honestly scared the crap out of me." He said referring to the phone thing.

"I was trying to get your attention, and you were in a trance. I'm sorry. I really am." I apologized looking into his dark brown eyes. He leaned his down as if to kiss me, but I rejected him.

"Caleb, please don't make this harder than it is." I placed my hands on his chest and gently pushed him away. He looked

"I'm sorry." He held out his hand and I took it. We jumped down and everyone was waiting for us.

"What took so long?" Tyler asked.

"The almighty one was scolding me for my joke." I said calmly, pulling my tan sweater closer to my body. We made our way through the crowd to Kate and a new girl.

I was about to walk towards the keg, when Reid wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Hey Jenny, I need to talk you in private, I'll stop by your dorm later, ok?" he whispered loudly, causing Tyler's eyes to grow so big that I thought they would pop out. Now being the person that I am, I laughed so hard that I snorted. Quite a few times, losing my balance and falling flat on my butt…hard, in front of, whom else, Kyra snider.

"Isn't a little bit early for you to be drunk, Jenny?" She 'asked' snidely.

"Isn't it a bit early for Halloween, Kyra? Besides, I think you wore that mask last year." I retorted. She scoffed and turned her predator eyes to the new girl.

"I'm Kyra." She said sweetly. Crap.

"Sarah." The new blonde bubbled, but not like an airhead, just a sort of niceness. Kyra Snider prayed on said niceness.

"Right, from the Boston public, tell me, how does one get into Spenser from a public?" She fake marveled. I was about to slap Kyra for being the bitch that she is, but Reid tightened his grip on my waist before thought finished forming in my mind. As Caleb was trying to downplay the situation, Aaron and his buddies approached us.

"We don't wan t any trouble, Aaron." Caleb said

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron said before shoving Caleb roughly. He was about to go in for a punch when _another _new kid came in and stopped him.

"You were being kinda bitchy," New Guy said to Kyra.

"You posers make wanna puke." Bordy sneered. I mean, I've heard of people sneering, but never in my sixteen years of glorified life have I actually **seen **someone sneer. I giggled a little causing Aaron to glance at me.

"Is that right?" Reid said stepping forward therefore stepping on me. Then DJ came on the PA:

"YO! Dylan just called; he said he saw cops heading down here on Old Dell Rd.!"(I swear to god Dylan knows everything!) Next thing I know, I'm separated from my brother and everyone else, I'm in the woods and I dropped my phone! Someone picked it up and handed it to me, it was Aaron.

"Here!" then he disappeared too! What the hell!?

I began to look for my lovely band of brothers, I shouted and asked people if they'd seen them and turned up with nothing. "Crap, crap, crap" I started to panic, I didn't see Kate's car either!

"Hey! Jenny! Get in with me! Everyone else is full!" as much as I didn't want to get into that car, I had to. It was either that or have my face grace the front page of Ipswich Daily. I ran for the car and jumped in the passenger seat…right next to Aaron Abbott.

The boys would be pissed when they caught wind of this.

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue? Even if you say no, I'm gonna keep posting. I didn't write this story for myself. Alright maybe I did. Don't judge me.


	2. Thanks for the Ride

Sooooo it's been a really long since I updated any of my stories, especially this one. I sincerely apologize to those who have waiting oh so patiently. So here's the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! :]

* * *

"Insane party, huh," Aaron said, hitting the top of his steering wheel lightly, laughing. I tried laughing with him, but I just couldn't. I was too busy coming up with an excuse as to why I arrived back to school in his car. Aaron looked over at me, then back at the road. "I never thought in a million years that Jennifer Sims would be in my car after a party." He smirked and looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, touching my face. He looked confused. "You keep looking me, so I must have something on my face."

"Yeah, you do…a nose, lips, eyes…just the standard issue."

I giggled and he laughed. I tugged my jacket tighter to body.

"Cold?" Aaron went to turn the heat on, but I moved his and away before he could so, but when our hands touched, it was like someone zapped me with a firework….ok, more like a sparkler.

"I'm good," I said quickly pulling my hand back.

"Are you sure?" He asked sounding concerned. Just as I was about to say yes, my stomach growled. Not a lady-like growl, but more like a lion roaring. I mentally cursed my belly for betraying me.

"We can stop for something to eat, I don't mind, I'm actually kind of hungry myself."

"S-sure," I said quietly, slowly lowering myself deeper into the seat.

About five minutes later, we pulled into Nicky's and my stomach dropped as I looked around for any cars I may have recognized. Deeming the parking lot and bar safe I went to open the door, but Aaron opened it for me.

"Ready?"

"Yep, but who knew Aaron Abbott was chivalrous?" I joked as he held out his hand to help me out. And there it was again, that damn sparkler feeling. We walked in and took a booth near the back after we ordered a large basket of fries to share and two waters.

"Do you treat your girlfriend this well, Abbott?" I asked biting a hot fry.

"Girlfriend?"

"Kyra…" He looked confused. "Is Kyra not your girlfriend?"

"No!" He laughed. "N-n-n-n-no, we just hook up sometimes. It's nothing."

"Cause every guy likes an easy girl, not commitment." I said hotly. He looked as if I'd just slapped him with an encyclopedia.

"Does your boyfriend care about commitment, or are you in an open relationship?" He whispered harshly.

"_What_ boyfriend?" I asked, leaning over the table towards Aaron.

"Reid?" He said, like I didn't know who I was dating at the moment.

I immediately began to laugh, then buried my head in my hands. People were forever saying that Reid and I were together which was definitely not true. We just have a close relationship that was strictly platonic. I took a deep breath and responded to Aaron who looking at me like I had sprouted a second nose.

"That's funny. God, what is it with you people? He's one of my best friends," I said incredulously.

"What about earlier?" When he as holding you? That looked a bit too close for comfort for you two to be friends."

_Holding me? What? Oh…._ I thought.

"He was keeping me from slapping Kyra who was being unreasonably rude to Kate's roommate." I stated. "Besides, why do you care?"

"I don't, why do you care?" He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"I don't," I said, mimicking his actions. As I did this, I happened to glance at my watch. "Shit! It's midnight."

I quickly got up and began walking towards the front of the bar.

"Wait a minute!" Aaron shouted after me. "You barely touched the fries."

"I'm sorry, it's just- it's midnight, and Tyler left me at the Dell's, and I haven't called him to let him know I'm alright."

Aaron unlocked the doors, and we jumped inside. "Well, he hasn't called you either, he must not be that worried."

The ten minute ride to Spenser was quiet, the only sound that was present was the wind coming through my cracked window and the sound of the car's engine. A soon as we were parked, I got out of the car, and thanked Aaron for the fries even though I barely touched them, and ran to my room.

Once inside, I quickly made it to my and just as I was about to open my door, I heard a scream down the hall. I ran until I found who the culprit was. Sarah.

"Holy…shit…on…toast. Are you…okay?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. "What happened?"

She looked pretty shaken up, then I noticed the glass on the floor and that she was only wearing a towel.

"Did you cut yourself?"

Sarah looked down at her feet, and shook her head.

"I'm fine, I just got spooked. The, uh, light bulb shattered," She pointed at the ceiling then down at the floor.

"Well it's good that you didn't get hurt," I looked around at the mirror, then did a double take. _What was that?_ "Umm, how about we get out of here? It's getting creepy."

We walked out of the bathroom, and into the eerily quiet hallways.

"I'm Sarah Wenham."

"Yeah, Kate's roommate. We didn't get introduced earlier. I'm Jenny Sims, but you can call me Jay or whatever, I pretty much respond to anything, also, I'm in the room next to you and Kate."

We were walking around the corner discussing what classes we had together, when we heard something behind us, looking back to find nothing, we turned around let out muffled screams.

"Whoa, girls! It's only me," Reid smirked, looking Sarah up and down, then looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"We, uh…Sarah and I, uh…hold on," As Sarah explained what happened, bent over and tried to catch my breath. Reid and Sarah looked down at me.

"Are you okay, Baby Girl?" Reid asked, putting his hand on my back, and as soon as he did that, my breathing became normal again. I coughed a bit before standing straight again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I struggled to get out.

"Well, me and Reid are going to check out the showers to make sure everything's good. Do you want to come with us?" Sarah asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna head to bed now actually," I walked to my door and opened it. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright," Sarah said, walking over to my room. "But can I borrow some sweats real quick?"

"Sure thing," I went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of red sweats and a grey shirt that belonged to Tyler.

"Thanks!" She ran into my bathroom and changed, coming out she reached the door and turned around. "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks." She closed the door quietly. I bent down and grabbed my Christmas plaid pajama pants and one of Caleb's old shirts.

As I got into bed, I thought of tonight's events. I thought a lot about Aaron, and how nice he was compared to other times they guy's and I had had encounters with him, his hair, his eyes and his smile. I pulled my cover up to my chin and closed my eyes tightly, as I realized that I had a crush on Aaron.

* * *

Me: So what do you think? Should Jenny date the Son's enemy? Should she try to rekindle the romance she had with Caleb?

Tyler: I think this is absurd. Jenny should most definitely not date Abbott, and what do you mean "rekindle the romance she had with Caleb"? There most definitely was nothing going on between them! Right?

Me: Tyler, Tyler, Tyler…you're gonna have to read to find out. Now is there something you would like to say to all the readers?

Tyler: Yeah…MY SISTER DID NOT HAVE ANYTHING GOING ON WITH CALEB!

Me: Good lord, Tyler. Do you want your sister to date Abbott?

Tyler: *grumbling* Please read and review. Happy now?

Me: Of course. :]


End file.
